<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lápide by VampireWalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798383">Lápide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker'>VampireWalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober BokuAka pt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, Akaashi Keiji is dead, Akaashi Keiji's spirit, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bokuto Koutarou is heart broken, Bokuto miss him, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, OTPtober, headstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se tinha algo que Bokuto se arrependia, era não ter segurado a mão de Akaashi antes dele partir desse mundo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober BokuAka pt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lápide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798392">Headstone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker">VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OTPtober dia 3: Segurar as mãos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Se tinha algo que Bokuto se arrependia, era não ter segurado sua mão antes dele partir desse mundo. Como ele queria ter feito isso antes, ter aproveitado cada segundo que podia, ter se declarado, expressado todos os sentimentos que tinha pelo rapaz, porém agora era tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele encarava a lápide à sua frente, esperando que o espírito do moreno viesse ao seu encontro e o desculpasse por todos os erros que tinha cometido, mesmo que soubesse que seria impossível, pois não tinha noção do que poderia ter feito para que fosse diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A morte de Akaashi foi inevitável, ninguém tinha como prever que ele fosse desenvolver um câncer no estômago e isso fosse tirar sua vida em pouco tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tristeza que Koutarou se encontrava dominava seu ser, ele não conseguia fazer mais nada além de olhar os dias passarem, deitado em sua cama, sendo o teto seu melhor amigo. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que tinha saído de casa desde o enterro do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Akaashi — chamou, deixando as lágrimas caírem e deslizarem por suas bochechas. — Eu sinto sua falta. Tem tanta coisa que queria te falar, fazer, e eu não pude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se deixou ser consumido pelos sentimentos e caiu no chão de joelhos, chorando alto enquanto soluçava. Saudades, falta, amor, carinho, saudades, amor, tristeza, infelicidade, choro, saudades. Eram várias palavras que passavam em sua mente que estavam para sempre entaladas em sua garganta, pois não conseguiria vocalizar para a pessoa amada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bokuto-san. — Uma voz baixa, quase melódica, falou. O rapaz levantou sua cabeça muito rápido, à procura de quem tinha dito. Nunca deixaria de reconhecer aquela voz. — Bokuto-san, aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhando para cima da lápide, percebeu que tinha um espírito sentado em cima dela. Não era qualquer um, era o de Akaashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Akaashi! — exclamou, saindo do chão e ficando de frente do rapaz rapidamente. — Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te falar, eu gosto de você, por favor, não me abandone!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto, ele tentava inutilmente segurar as mãos do fantasma, sem sucesso. Ver aquilo, que suas mãos passavam pelas dele como se não existissem, apertava seu peito e o fazia chorar mais forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Droga, Akaashi! Por quê? — resmungou, ainda tentando conectar suas mãos. — Por que o universo tirou você de mim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bokuto-san… — O pesar em sua voz era notório, a melancolia presente. — Por favor, não sofra por mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As esferas douradas que tinham finalmente ganhado um brilho tornaram-se opacas novamente, a frustração, o desejo de estar próximo e não poder estava o consumindo. Sentia-se traído pelo moreno, parecia que ele não o queria com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também gosto de você, Bokuto-san, porém não podemos ficar juntos nessas condições — declarou na esperança que ele entendesse. — Por favor, viva a sua vida, Koutarou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após essa frase, Akaashi tentou juntar suas mãos as dele, sem sucesso. Um sorriso triste preenchia seus lábios, mas manteve-se forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa foi a última visão que Bokuto teve de Keiji antes dele sumir diante de seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É impossível vivê-la sem você, Keiji — admitiu, abaixando os olhos para o chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os próximos dias, Koutarou passou tentando fazer o que o moreno havia pedido, contudo era difícil e falhava sempre que pisava seu pé no chão ao sair da cama. Ele não conseguia, não tinha como continuar assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, recordou-se das últimas palavras que ouviu dele, “não podemos ficar juntos nessas condições”. Em um raciocínio rápido, descobriu que tinha como estar perto do amado, bastava só fazer o que tinha em mente. Ele tinha esperança de que desse certo e que, assim, poderia encontrar seu amado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Finalmente, eu vou te encontrar, Keiji. Dessa vez, poderei segurar sua mão e estar com você.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>